


Don't wake up a sleeping cowboy.

by Alaxamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Dream Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Dean is awoken. Sometimes it's good that Cas is back. But so are the dreams.





	Don't wake up a sleeping cowboy.

He didn't know where this dream had come from, but next thing he knew he had Cas riding on top of him, his boots cool against his sweat slick sides. He watched the only bit of clothing on Cas’ upper body, a bolo tie’s silver beads bouncing on his slightly olive skin. Not a touch of sweat on him shining in the oddly sepia tone lighting. Though his skin was dry, his insides were a tight wet heat around him. As Cas bounced in Dean’s lap his own hard cock slapped obscenely onto Dean's stomach. 

Then there was his stare, his slightly messy black hair hung in front of his face yet his startling blue eyes were locked with Dean’s. There was no ending in the stare, neither of them breaking this spell between them. 

“Dean!” what? “Dean!” wrong voice! Wrong place! Everything was coming in quick sudden clearly. His hand instantly grabbing his gun.

“Jack! I wouldn't do that!”

That voice was sudden two, two assailants in this room, two quick shots. Line it up easy and startle them. Kick them off kilter thinking crazy guy with gun. Could go off at any moment. 

“Hyahhhh” he screamed as he lined up the the shot at the closest form.

“No, no! No, its...Dean it's me! It's me!” That voice!! It shocked him just a bit looking at the slightly larger form by the door. Cas! Cas!

“Uh hey…”


End file.
